Silent Love
by AkinaYume
Summary: Sasayama Mitsuru exécuteur de la BAC de Tokyo, objectif principal: Mettre son inspecteur Kougami Shinya dans son lit. Présence de yaoi/Première fanfic, j'accepte les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises et désolée pour les fautes, Merci OS Disclaimer: I.G. Production


Les couloirs de la BAC étaient silencieux, aucun bruit ne venaient perturber ce profond silence, un silence presque inquiètant tant il était totale. Dans certains couloirs ce silence était rompu par les quelques drônes de nettoyages qui émettaient un léger bruit de souffle tout en accomplissant leur besognes sans se plaindre, bah après tout ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Ce calme fut soudainement interrompu par des claquements de chaussures. La personne en question semblait préssée voir carrément énervée, ses pas étaient rapides, secs et puissants mais tout en restant rythmés. Cette personne tourna vers le couloir de droite en esquivant les drônes en un mouvement svelte et se dirigea vers un bureau encore allumé.

Sasayama Mitsuru travaillait encore sur un dossier assez épineux, il s'agissait d'une affaire de meurtre, une jeune femme avait était trouvée morte dans une ruelle prés d'une boite de nuit plutôt mal famée, le corps avait était retrouvée emballée dans un sac poubelle et mis dans une benne à ordure. Ce fut au Centre de Recyclage que le corps fut decouvert, très abimé. Il put cependant être identifié, il s'agissait de Liza Saruhiko, 25 ans, elle vivait dans le centre-ville de Tokyo et travaillait au Bureau de Conception des Drônes.

D'aprés sa famille, c'était une femme sans histoires qui n'avait pas pour habitude de fréquenter des boite de nuits ou autres lieux de ce genre. Après analyse, les inspecteurs découvrirent qu'elle avait était violée avant d'être tuée grâce notamment aux nombreux bleues et contusions qu'elle présentait aux niveau des jambes, évidemment aucun ADN n'a put être identifié et l'affaire restait en suspend. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sasayama qui ne lâchait jamais prise lorsqu'il s'agissait de femmes et encore moins lorsqu'elles étaient jolies, ce qui était le cas de Liza.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il travaillait sur ce dossier, il ne voulait pas laisser un homme, enfin non, un salaud! de son espèce s'en tirer aussi facilement après avoir fait une chose aussi horrible à une femme, non mais attendez une femme c'est magnifique! et ça doit être traité avec respect et délicatesse enfin c'était l'avis de Sasayama.

Mais à 23h30, c'est dur d'avoir les idées claires même après s'être enfilé deux tases de café!

Sasayama se leva de son fauteuil noir pas très confortable, frotta sa nuque douleureuse, éteingnit l'ordinateur devenu trop lumineux pour ses yeux fatigués et se dirigea vers la porte afin de retourner dans ses quartiers tout en baillant; vers le quartier des exécuteurs plus précisement car malheureusement les exécuteurs comme lui n'ont pas le droit de sortir de la BAC,ni de sortir sans permission, ni même habiter en dehors de celle-ci, mais bon c'est assez normal vu qu'il sont considérés comme des criminels pour Sybil et donc surveillées 24h/24h.

Il s'avança vers la porte lorsque tout à coup il se stoppa net:

"Ah t'es encore là toi? Heureusement que t'as pas de petite-amie sinon elle croirait que tu l'a trompe à rester aussi tard au bureau!

Devant lui s'était dressé Kougami, il avait les bras croisés et un air grave, c'était lui qui avait rompu le silence dans le couloir et esquivé les drônes.

"Faut que je te parle, Sasayama" dit-il sevèrement en s'avançant de quelques pas pour laisser la porte automatique se refermer derrière lui. Sasayama savait pertinement que cela ne préservait rien de bon, il allait sûrement encore se faire engeuler pour une broutille comme d'habitude mais il resta debout devant lui, silencieux pour une fois!

"Je commence à en avoir assez de ton comportement envers moi ces dernier temps, au début ça ne me génait pas mais j'ai l'impression que tu deviens de plus en plus insistant"

Ce n'est pas qu'une impression se disait Sasayama en esquissant un sourire ce qui eu le don d'énerver d'autant plus Kougami.

"Je peut savoir ce qui te fait marrer, imbécile!" cria t-il tout à coup

Sasayama ne fit cependant pas disparaître son sourire et continua

"Non mais attend, de quel comportement tu parles?"

Evidemment il savait exactement de quoi il parlait, il savait très bien qu'il était devenu très insistant ces derniers mois dans un seul but: mettre Kougami dans son lit!Bah oui c'était sa seule motivation, dans les locaux de la BAC on s'ennuie terriblement et il n'y a qu'une distraction: le sexe. Alors oui, d'ordinaire Sasayama préferait les femmes certe mais regardait un peu les femmes qu'i la BAC, la plupart sont des coincées totales qui évitent soigneusement l'exécuteur, d'autres déteste Sasayama pour leurs avoir mis une main au fesses et d'autres sont lesbiennes comme Yayoi et Shion. C'est la poisse, en plus Shion avec son décolleté bien profond, sa recherche constante de nouveaux partenaires sexuels et son allure de fille facile était plutôt du genre à Sasayama, mais non il fallait qu'elle préfère jouer avec des minous plutôt qu'avec lui franchement.

Du coup la seule option qu'il lui restait c'était les hommes! Bon il faut comme même faire le trie: La grand majorité des hommes était hétéro et ne lui plaisait guére, ensuite dans son groupe il y avait Masaoka mais beaucoup trop vieux, Ginoza beaucoup trop coincé du cul et pas du tout du genre à Sasayama et finalement le meilleur pour la fin Kougami.

Oui, Sasayama adorait les femmes et leurs formes féminines souvent très alléchantes mais ouvrait les yeux, qui pourrait refuser une partie de jambes en l'air avec cet Appolon! Il a un corps musclé sublime, un regard envoûtant et des cheveux soyeux assez long pour y perdre ses doigts bref tout à fait le genre à Sasayama, en plus et c'était ce qu'il l'éxitait encore plus, c'est qu'il sentait et qu'il était même sûr que Kougami ressentait également quelque chose pour lui et il adorait le titiller sur ce sujet, bien sûr Kougami reniait toujours ce côté de lui et lorsque Sasayama jouait avec lui ou feaiait quelques allusions lascives à son sujet ça l'énervait au plus haut point, mais c'était sans compter sur notre chère exécuteur qui n'abandonne jamais lorsqu'il a une idée en tête et encore moins si ça concerne du sexe,au grand damne de Kougami.

"Comment ça quel comportement? Tu te moque de moi ou quoi? s'énerva Ko

"Mais non pas du tout, c'est que je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne dans mon comportement c'est tout !"

"Tu n'arrête pas de faire des allusions déplacées!"

"Oh c'est tout! J'ai juste dit une fois ou deux que t'avais un jolie petit cul, c'est pas la mort"

"Non mais tu n'a pas à me le faire remarquer de cette façon devant tout le monde, tu me doit le respect!"

"C'est pas ma faute si t'assume pas le fait que t'ai des sentiments pour moi, idiot!"

Voila c'était sortie, Sasayama l'avait fait; avant il n'aurait jamais oser lui dire qu'il avait remarquer ça et de façon aussi sérieuse comme si il ressentait la même chose que lui mais trop tard c'était fait, maintenant il fallait attendre la réaction de Kougami et c'est ce que redoutait le plus Sasayama, son coeur s'était mis à battre la chamade tout à coup et il commençait à avoir très chaud.

Kougami resta sans voix, qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire, il est fou ou quoi, Ko avait perdu tout expression sur son visage et ne sachant quoi lui répondre il tourna les talons et repartis comme il était venu, en rompant le silence qui avait réussi à reprendre ses droits quelques instants.

Il marchait trés vite, beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa pauvre tête trop fatiguée par la journée et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement, il avait besoin de s'assoir et de boire quelque chose de fort pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Kougami partis en direction de la cafétéria encore ouverte ou quelques inspecteurs travaillaient encore sur les dossier qu'ils n'avaient pas finit la journée, il prit une table seule à l'écart des autres et un café pour réfléchir le plus longtemps possible sans sombrer dans le sommeil qui le guettait.

Kougami se repassait en boucle la phrase de Sasayama en essayant de mieux l'a comprendre:"C'est pas ma faute si t'assume pas le fait que t'ai des sentiments pour moi, idiot",comment des sentiments, quels sentiments? des sentiments amoureux? n'importe quoi, ce n'était pas le genre à Kougami, premièrement il n'était pas gay et

deuxiémement il ne mélangeait pas la vie privée et le travail, enfin...

"Putain quel con! Pourquoi je me sens comme ça, il m'pertube merde!"

La caféteria se vidait peu à peu et bientôt il ne restait que Kougami la tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table à coté de sa tasse de café vide. Il avait réfléchit, beaucoup même, voire trop vu qu'il était encore plus perdu qu'au début, c'est vrai il appréciait Sasayama c'était devenu son ami, il était drôle et savait être un vrai détective quand il le fallait mais là il dépassait les bornes, certe c'est toujours flatteur les compliments mêmes ceux de Sasayama, totalement déplacés, mais Ko était plutôt timide à ce niveau là, voire pudique, il n'aimait pas trop qu'on déballe sa vie sexuel même dans la réalité il n'était pas trés experimenté, il ne l'a fait qu'une fois et encore il n'a pas trouvé ça si formidable et ça malheureusement Sasayama le savait et ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui rapeller que niveau sexe il n'y connaissant strictement rien et ensuite il lui proposait toujours un cours particulier avec lui comme professeur.

"Il est pas possible"

Aprés tout peut-être que les opposés s'attirent enfin de compte et qu'il a vraiment des sentiments pour lui aussi mais qu'il refuse de ce l'avouer.

"Non,non c'est pas possible,ça peux pas se passer comme ça"

Il était 00h27, Kougami se sentait mal et il avait chaud, cela faisait presque une heure qu'il méditait et qu'il pensait à Sasayama, il n'aurait peut-être pas dût partir comme ça sans lui répondre car Ko avait l'impression que Sasayama attendait quelque chose,sa réponse? et puis il avait l'air tellement sérieux ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Kougami se sentait coupable tout à coup, il l'a peut-être vexé et si ça ce trouve il ne voudra plus jamais lui parler ou même le regarder car même si il n'aimait pas les remarques salaces de Sasayama cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un vous regarde et vous trouve attirant.

La raison lui revenu soudainement, il fallait qu'il aille le voir pour s'excuser et s'expliquer, maintenant!

Le claquement de chaussures se dirigea vers le quartier des exécuteurs et cessa devant la porte 32. Kougami resta quelques minutes devant cette porte, sa poitrine le serrait et ses jambes tremblaient mais il prit son courage à deux mains et toqua doucement car il était tard.

"Raahhh!"

Sasayama se leva de son sofa énervé, posa la bière qu'il avait dans les mains et râla sur l'idiot qui venait l'emmerder à minuit et demi passé alors qu'il était totalement crevé de sa journée et perturbé par sa discution avec Ko.

De l'autre coté de la porte Kougami entendait Sasayama avancer comme un éléphant en directon de l'entrée en jurant sur "le con" qui venait lui faire chier à c'heure là et ne put s'empécher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

C'est justement ce genre de chose que Kougami aimait chez Sasayama, il était vrai sans contrefaçons contrairement aux gens qui ne se préocuppaient que de leur teinte à longueur de journée, il ne cachait pas sa vrai personnalité peu importe ce que les gens lui disait il gardait toujours son sale caractère, son coté drageur et son âme de detective.

Sasayama ouvrit brusquement la porte.

"Quoi?!...euh"

Sasayama resta interdit, il était tellement surpris de voir qui était ce "con" qui venait le voir à cette heure là qu'il ne put rien lui répondre.

"Salut...euh je peux entrer s'il te plait?" lui demanda Kougami un peu timide ce qui l'étonna vu qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit de gêne face à Sasayama jusqu'à aujourd'huis.

"Euh ouais ok entre"

Kougami entra dans l'appartement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait mais il n'avait pas changé, contre toute attente plutôt bien rangé si l'on fait abstraction des bouteilles d'alcools mais bizarrement il se sentait bien ici, tout lui rappelait Sasayama et tout avait son odeur, c'était agréable mais troublant bien que cela affirmait ses soupçons.

Sasayama repris sa biére et sa place sur le sofa et fit signe à Ko de faire de même, ils se retrouvèrent ainsi assis face à face dans un silence gêné.

Kougami fut le premier à rompre le silence:

"J'voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais pas dût te geuler dessus comme ça, désolé"

Kougami observait Sasayama, il ne bougeait pas il regardait le sol enfin ses pieds plutôt, peut-être qu'il était préocuppé lui aussi.

"ça te fait peur?" demanda subitement Sasayama

"Quoi?qu'est-ce qui est censé me faire peur?"

"Bah le fait que tu sois Bi ou même gay, tiens!"

L'entendre dire par Sasayama eu l'effet de réveiller Kougami, c'est vrai ça peut-être qu'il est vraiment gay aprés tout et que maintenant il faut qu'il assume ses sentiments pour Sasayama.

"T'a honte? Sa te gêne?" repris brutalement Sasayama

"Euh, bah c'est juste que..."

Voyant que Kougami était stressé et pas sûr de lui du tout contrairement à d'habitude Sasayama lui proposa une biére, peut-être que ça va le détendre.

Il était maintenant 01h17,Sasayama et Kougami avaient beaucoup discutés, de tout de rien de choses privées et le nombre incalculable de bouteilles de biéres illustrait bien l'état de notre pauvre Kougami qui ne tenait pas trés bien l'alcool, il avait retiré sa veste, ouvert le col de sa chemise et continuait à boire malgré sa tête qui tournait et sa chaleur corporelle qui ne cessez de monter et monter.

Pour Sasayama, la vision de Ko dans cette état d'ivresse était des plus alléchantes, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux brillants à demi-clos, sa bouche entrouverte et son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration était vraiment un spectacle magnifique, surtout que Kougami n'était pas du genre à ce lâcher ainsi, alors vallait mieux en profiter, non!

Sasayama observait Ko, enfin il le dévorait du regard plutôt depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes et se demandait si il fallait se lancer ou pas, aprés tout c'était le moment ou jamais, Ko était dans les vappes et quand ils avaient discutés juste avant il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne serait pas contre d'expérimenter des choses avec lui d'ordre sexuels pour voir si il y avait réellement quelque chose entre eux, et c'est là que l'entre-jambe de Sasayama décida de ce reveiller, évidemment.

Mais là il fallait y aller, Sasayama se leva posa sa cinquième bière et partit s'assoir à coté de Ko, il passa son bras gauche autour de son cou et commença à déposer quelques baisers dans son cou ce qui ne déplus pas à Kougami, loin de là, il se laissait totalement faire voire même l'encourageait à continuer.

C'était la premiére fois que Sasayama pouvait toucher Kougami ainsi, il sentait si bon et ses petits gémissements gênés étaient trés mignon, Sasayama continua à faire monter la température en lui mordillant la lobe de l'oreille et lui susurait des choses qui aurait fait rougir n'importe qui.

"...,tu vas beaucoup aimer,tu vas voir"

Mais ne voyant plus Kougami réagir à ses phrases très coquines, il se releva légèrement et découvrit avec stupeur que Kougami s'était...ENDORMI!

Non c'est pas possible, il n'allais pas lui faire ça aprés cette soirée, ils avaient beaucoup discutés parfois même de choses trés intimes, ils avaient parlé de sexe ensemble! Maintenant Sasayama avait une putain d'érection et au moment ou il aurait put ce soulager et passer la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie cette imbécile s'endort! Non mais quel abruti!

Sasayama retira son bras et le regarda quelques instant, il était à la fois énervé qu'il se soit endormi mais aussi trés heureux car Ko avait enfin ouvert les yeux et maintenant il était endormi comme un bébé sur son sofa.

"Il est vraiment beau ce con"

Sasayama se leva, partit dans sa chambre pour aller lui chercher une couette et l'a posa sur lui, il le regarda encore quelques instants puis déposa délicatement sur ses lèvres un léger baiser avant d'éteindre la lumiére et d'aller se coucher également en s'écroulant de fatigue sur son lit, aprés tout c'était peut-être une bonne chose que Ko se soit endormi puisque Sasayama était exténué, il n'aurait sûrement pas réussi à montrer à Ko ces incroyables capacités au lit avec cette fatigue trop handicapante.

Lendemain 09h00

Kougami ouvrit avec difficulté ses paupiéres, la lumiére du soleil était trop aveuglante et un mal de tête affreux lui vrillait le crâne mais en plus il avait la nausée! Il se releva lentement en se maudissant d'avoir trop bu hier soir et de s'être endormi sur le sofa de Sasayama pas très confortable d'ailleurs. Kougami regarda autour de lui, les stores étaient ouverts, il avait une couverture bleu sur lui mais il ne vit personne. Lorsque tout à coup une voix le fit sursauter:

"Reveillé ma princesse!"

Kougami se retourna et découvrit Sasayama tout ruisselant sortant de la douche n'ayant qu'une serviette autour de ses hanches pour cacher ses attributs masculins.

"Alors bien dormis, hier soir tu m'a claqué entre les doigts tu sais moi qui pensait passer une nuit de folie avec toi bah j'ai dormi tout seul, Ahlala tu es vraiment vilaine"

Kougami ne savait pas quoi répondre, il s'était endormit! vraiment, c'est pour ça qu'il s'etait réveillé sur un sofa.

Bizzarement Ko était frustré, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux finalement, lui qui espérait un peu ce moment intime avec lui, tout ce dont il avait eu le droit c'etait une gueule de bois, génial quel début de journée magnifique!

"Bordel, j'ai mal à la tête, pourquoi tu m'a laissé boire autant"

"Bah, je me suis dit que si t'avais trop bu peut-être que tu m'aurait fait un strip-stease" plaisanta Sasayama qui s'était dirigé vers la cuisine pour préparer du café car lui aussi avait beaucoup bu hier soir même si sa douche lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

"Tu va comme même pas te balader dans cette tenue?" lui demanda subitement Kougami

"Quoi? moi je fait ça pour toi comme je sais que t'adore me mater aller vas-y fait toi plaisir!" disa t'il en tournant sur lui même

"Ah, t'es chiant"

Kougami se leva lentement, sa tête tournait et il avait un goût étrange dans la bouche, mais il réussi néanmoins à aller jusqu'à la cuisine rejoindre Sasayama qui se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire devant le spectacle du pauvre inspecteur qui ne parvenait même pas à marcher droit.

"La ferme, c'est ta faute tout ça!"

"Quoi, je t'ai pas encore fait sentir toute mon ardeur pourtant"

A cette phrase Ko se mit à rougir comme une pivoine et Sasayama éclata littéralement de rire, c'était trop! Kougami qui rougit comme une petite écolière devant son senpai était vraiment tordant.

"Ah pardon j'suis désolé" répondit Sasayama tout en s'essuyant une larme au coin de l'oeil

"Tais-toi et donne moi du café"

Sasayama se calma et lui tendit un tasse de café bien chaud, Kougami l'a prit entre ses mains et bu une gorgé d'une traite, et même si cela lui brûla la gorge ça lui faisait énormement de bien, mais alors qu'il savourait son breuvage il ne se rendit pas compte que Sasayama en avait profité pour se coller à son dos en enlaçant ses hanches et bien sûr il ne se faisait pas prier pour explorer chaques parcelles de son corps.

"Euh,Sasayama,qu'est-ce que.."

"Chut"

Sasayama reprit son occupation, il passa ses mains sous la chemise de Ko et commença à titiller ses boutons de chairs ce qui le fit réagir immédiatement au grand plaisir de Sasayama qui n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter . Kougami, lui était sur un petit nuage certe Sasayama se vantait toujours de ses prouesses sexuels mais là Ko avait la preuve que ce n'était pas des mensonges, c'était vrai, Sasayama s'y connaissant vraiment bien au bonheur de Ko qui frissonait de plaisir sous les mains expertes de Sasayama qui s'était mis à lui embrasser le cou.

Kougami qui semblait planer ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était appuyé sur le comptoir de cuisine et qu'il s'était cambré de façon trés débridé contre la virilité de son partenaire ce qu'apprécia beaucoup Sasayama qui comprit cela comme une invitation qu'il ne refuserait pour rien au monde, il commença alors à descendre ses mains vers l'intimité de Ko tout en caressant sexuellement ses magnifiques tablettes et sa peau douce éprise de frissons, mais alors qu'il s'apprétait à glisser ses doigts sous le pantalon de Kougami, sa montre ce mit à sonner ce qui les réveilla tout deux de leur calineries matinal.

"Laisse tomber, c'est pas important" lui sussurait Sasayama dans l'oreille

"Non, je peux pas c'est toujours important"

Kou se défit de son entreintre à contre coeur et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour répondre et voir qui avait besoin de lui aussi tôt, Sasayama lui trés déçu reprit sa tasse en jurant dans sa barbe sur le con, qui devait forcément être Ginoza vu que ce coincé n'avait que ça à faire, qui avait eu la sublime idée de les appeler maintenant.

Ko décrocha et répondit:

"Oui, qui à t-il?"

"Bonjour, c'est Gino j'ai besoin de toi s'il te plait, c'est pour l'affaire de meurtre de Liza Saruhiko, on a du nouveau."

"D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite"

"Et n'oublie pas Sasayama, c'est lui qui a le plus avancé sur cette affaire"

"Trés bien"

Kougami raccrocha et lorsqu'il tourna la tête Sasayama n'était déja plus là, sûrement partit s'habiller en vitesse pour être le premier au parfum de ces nouvelles et ainsi enfin trouver le meurtrier de Liza.

Kougami alla également se préparer et surtout se changer car il avait dormit toute la nuit avec les mêmes vétements et ce n'était vraiment pas agréable, évidemment il fallait reporter la douche pas le temps, dommage ça lui aurais fait du bien.

"J'y vais Sasayama!"

Pas de réponse, pas grave il regarda une dernière fois l'appartement qui lui avait servi de chambre temporaire pour la nuit puis partit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Kougami marchait trés vite dans les couloirs de la BAC, il était en retard vu qu'il avait perdu un temps fou à essayer de s'habiller correctement avec cette gueule de bois trop tenace alors maintenant fallait mettre le turbo surtout que tout le monde l'attendait. Ko arriva au bureau et tout les regardes se posèrent immédiatement sur lui, c'était quoi le problème, il était arrivé en retard d'accord mais pas la peine de le dévisager comme ça, heureusement Gino l'appella et les regards se dispersairent en une fraction de secondes.

Kougami se rapporcha de Gino lorsque celui-ci écarquilla les yeux au moment ou il vit le visage de Ko de plus prés.

"Euh,ça sa Ko?" s'inquiéta Ginoza

"Ou...oui pourquoi?"

"Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ce matin?"

"Non"

"Bah tu devrait"

C'est vrai ça, Kougami ne s'était pas regardé ce matin pour voir sa tête, il se dépécha alors de trouver une glace ou même une surface réfléchisante pour voir le désastre. Ce fut Yayoi qui lui passa discrétement un petit miroir de poche rouge, ah la la heureusement que les femmes sont parfois si coquettes, il l'a remercia du regard et l'ouvrit brusquement en manquant de lâcher un cri d'horreur en voyant son visage. Oh mon dieu! il avait la tête d'un mort-vivant! Et dire que cet enculé de Sasayama ne lui à même pas fait remarquer!

Il comprit maintenant pourquoi tout le monde l'avait regardé comme ça tout à l'heure, la honte.

Il avait le teint trés pâle, les lévres dénuées de toutes couleurs, des cernes bleuâtres sous les yeux et les cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude bref un homme qui a passé hier une soirée très mouvementée.

Bon maintenant c'etait trop tard, il était là et il n'avait pas le temps de retourner ce rafraichir, il rendit le petit miroir à Yayoi et retourna vers Gino en se frottant le visage même si cela ne servait à rien.

"Bon, c'était quoi ces nouvelles?" reprit Kougami pour essayer de faire oublier son visage de déterré.

"La soeur de Liza Saruhiko est venue ce matin en disant qu'elle voulait nous faire part d'un élément qui ferait peut-être avancer l'affaire"

"Vraiment,tant mieux alors et ou est t'elle?"

"Je l'ai installé dans le bureau 7 à l'étage d'en haut, j'y ai déja envoyé Sasayama, va le rejoindre on s'est jamais ce qu'il peut faire lorsqu'il est avec une femme"

"Ok j'y vais"

Kougami fit volte-face et sortit du bureau en vitesse afin de rejoindre Sasayama, Ginoza le regarda s'éloigner et s'interrogea:

"Il a fait quoi hier pour avoir cette tête lui?"

"La pipe ça ne doit pas lui réussir" lui répondit de but en blanc Yayoi sans même le regarder avec son indiference habituel, ce qui étonna Gino vu qu'il n'avait pas trop bien comprit le sens de sa phrase.

Kougami arriva au bureau, ouvrit la porte et découvrit Sasayama assis en face d'une jeune femme brune d'environ 28 ans, les cheveux court frissée et habiller de façon assez simple, elle avait son sac à main sur ses genoux et ne semblait pas trés à l'aise, elle avait également le teint pâle et des yeux qui semblaient avoir perdu leur joie de vivre mais bon cela ce comprend elle avait perdu sa soeur de façon horrible.

Lorsque Ko entra, la jeune femme le fixa immédiatement comme un animal apeurée apparement deux hommes c'était trop pour elle mais Sasayama lui ne se retourna même pas, il continuait simplement à observer la femme devant lui.

Kougami prit une chaise et s'installa à coté de Sasayama qui le regarda du coin de l'oeil avec un léger sourire sur le visage, sûrement trés content de lui de ne pas avoir fait remarquer à Ko l'état de son visage pour ainsi mieux se moquer de lui par la suite.

Ko s'asseya néanmois et se présenta:

"Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Kougami Shinya, je m'occupe de l'affaire de votre soeur avec mon collègue, apparement vous vouliez nous parler de quelque chose, vous avez déja discuté?" Ko se tourna vers Sasayama complétement adossé à sa chaise les bras croisés.

"Pas encore, je lui est seulement expliqué la situation de nos recherches et de l'avancé de l'affaire, c'est tout"

La voix de Sasayama était trés sérieuse et lui également, ce n'était plus du tout le même que ce matin avec ses mains baladeuses et ses idées cochonnes, il était aussi concentré que Ginoza et semblait imperturbable en attendant que la femme lui apporte des nouveaux éléments sur cette affaire sur laquelle il a tellement travaillé.

La jeune femme aquiéça et se redressa sur sa chaise toujours en tenant son sac fermement.

"Bon, enfaite je voulais vous raconter quelque chose à propos de ma soeur mais je ne sais pas si cela va grandement vous aider"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, peut importe ce que c'est si cela vous semble important de nous le confier alors cela nous sera favorable pour l'affaire" l'a rassura Kogami

"Trés bien, alors i peine un an Liza a était embauché au Bureau des Conception des Drones, tout allais bien, elle aimait bien travailler la-bas et ses collégues étaient sympathiques avec elle. Liza était le genre de filles à tout raconter à sa famille et du coup j'était au courant de tout ce qui se passait à son bureau et lorsqu'un nouveau arriva, je l'ai su tout de suite, au début elle l'aimait bien mais au fur et à mesure elle me disait qu'il devenait de plus en plus étrange avec elle par exemple il l'a suivait parfois et l'a prenait en photo, enfin c'est ce qu'elle me disait aprés je n'ait pas de preuve mais en tout cas elle devenait de plus en plus parano à cause de lui, alors je me suis dit que peut-être.."

"Ce serait lui qu'il l'aurait tué" l'a coupa soudainement Sasayama

"Euh, oui peut-être mais ce qui m'a décidé de venir vous en parler c'est que je croit l'avoir aperçu devant chez moi plusieurs soirs de suite alors voila"

"Vous croyait ou vous etes sûre?" l'a questionna plus gentiment Kougami

"Sûre" disa elle avec une voix légerement tremblotante, ça devait vraiment l'inquiéter de savoir que l'assasin de sa soeur soit toujours en liberté et d'autant plus si il commençait à la suivre jusqu'à chez elle.

Sasayama qui était toujours aussi concentré continua à la questionner

"Et cet homme, comment s'appelait t-il?"

"Euh, Hiro Ayama"

"Très bien" Sasayama se leva en vitesse et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, Kougami n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit tant il fut rapide, c'était vraiment impolie de sa part de partir ainsi mais à ses yeux la résolution de cette affaire et la découverte du tueur était bien plus importante que les mesures de politesses.

Kougami soupira et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme visiblement surprise

"Ne vous inquiétait pas il est toujours comme ça, au faite quel est votre nom?"

"Yuna Saruhiko"

"Très bien, en tout cas je vous remercie pour votre aide et nous vous ferons part de l'avancée de l'affaire dès qu'il y aura du nouveau"

"D'accord"

Kougami et Yuna se levairent en même temps, la jeune femme ne semblait pas très rassurée elle remit son sac à main sur son épaule, regarda derrière elle plusieurs fois comme pour voir si elle n'avait rien oubliée et suivit Ko qui l'a racompagna vers la sortie.

Sasayama tapait à une vitesse fulgurante sur les touches de son clavier, son sang boullonnait dans ses veines tant il était exité à l'idée de trouver ce fumier. Des centaines de noms défilait sous ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin l'heureux élu, Hiro Ayama,apparement il ne travaillait plus et habitait le District de Sosh, un District en périphérie de Tokyo plutôt mal famé connue notamment pour ses clubs de strip-teases ou se réunissent fréquement les dealeurs et les patrons de la pègres, bref cet homme était déja suspect rien que par l'endroit ou il habitait, ensuite il était écrit qu'il avait suivit de nombreuses thérapies pour des augmentations de coefficients de criminalités trés inquiétantes et d'aprés le rapport des docteurs Hiro serait atteind d'hypersexualité et décrit comme un homme instable et potenciellement dangeureux pour autrui, en clair le parfait détraqué tout à fait capable d'être le meurtrier et violeur de Liza.

Sasayama lu encore un peu ses antécédents peu glorieux et imprima son dossier pour le montrer à Ko ou Gino afin qu'ils acceptent d'aller d'effectuer une descente chez lui.

Kougami remonta après avoir raccompagné Yuna puis retrouva Sasayama qui semblait totalement en transe avec ses nouvelles découvertes et lorsque ce dernier aperçu Ko rentrer dans le bureau il se jetta quasiment sur lui

"Tiens regarde ça!" il lui tendit le dossier complet de Hiro

Ko le prit un peu perplexe et parcouru rapidement en haussant un sourcil

"Dit donc, c'est un cas celui là"

"Oui et tu sais ce que ça veut dire?" lui demanda Sasayama

"Et comment tu peut être sûr que c'est lui?"

"Merde Ko fait moi confiance j'me suis jamais trompé jusqu'à maintenant, je suis sûr et certain que c'est lui et qu'il faut y aller sinon il va s'attaquer à Yuna, t'a entendu ce qu'elle a dit"

Kougami soupira, il avait peut-être raison après tout et puis vu le cas de cet homme et le fait aussi qu'il n'a pas était surveillé depuis lontemps, rien quand allant chez lui, ils trouveraient à coup sur des preuves chez lui de n'importe quel delits pour le mettre en surveillance psychiatrique ou en isolation permanente.

"Bon trés bien on tente le coup, de toute façon c'est la seule piste qu'on possède pour l'instant, allez"

DISTRICT DE SOSH 16h30

Le district était calme, il n'y avait presque personnes dans les rues et l'heure d'hivers avait permis au soleil de partir un peu plus tôt pour ainsi laisser place à un magnifique couché de soleil aux nuances orangées, le groupe de la BAC était arrivés depuis quelques minutes et commençaient à repérer les lieux pour atteindre l'appartement de Hiro le plus rapidement et efficacement possible sans qu'il ne se méfier de quoi que ce soit.

Ils avaient formé deux groupe l'un avec Gino et Masaoka et l'autre avec Kougami et Sasayama, evidemment on allait comme même pas séparer nos deux tourtereaux!Yayoi, elle n'était pas venue car c'était son jour de repos, et allait sûrement bien profiter de cette journée avec une certaine Shion.

Les deux groupes s'était séparés, Gino avait décidé de passer à l'arrière du bâtiment et Ko à l'avant.

Ils entrèrent et constatèrent l'état insalubre du lieu ou habitait Hiro depuis qu'il vivait prés de Tokyo.

"Putain c'est degeu ici" se plaingna Sasayama en grimaçant

"J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi à notre époque des gens vivent encore dans ce genres d'endroits, ces bâtiments auraient dût être detruits vu leurs état déplorables" expliqua Kougami

Les deux hommes avançaient dans le hall d'entrée, les murs blanc étaient devenus jaunes, leurs chaussures collaient au sol plutôt douteux, les lampes clignotaient comme dans les films d'horreurs en émettant de petits bruits et des tag assez vulgaires ornaient les portes.

Ils montairent tout les deux en silence les escaliers couvert d'une moquette verte trouée pour aller au cinquième étage et arrivairent au palier. Les couloirs sentait l'urine et des cris résonnaient dans certains appartements, Ko qui ne semblait pas très rassuré dans ce genre d'endroit regarda Sasayama qui lui fit un petit signe de la téte pour lui dire de sortir son Dominator.

Ils avançaient encore un peu tout en regardant les numéros inscris sur les portes pour enfin trouver la 36, Sasayama releva son Dominator et se plaça devant la porte.

"Ou sont Gino et Masaoka?" chuchota Sasayama visiblement tres impatient.

"Je sais pas, ils ne répondent pas"

"Va les voir, je vais y aller seul"

"Hors de question t'es malade ou quoi, c'est trop dangeureux"

"Zzzhhshz"

Ce son étrange venait de la montre de Ko, apparement quelqu'un tentait de le joindre

"Gino! Masaoka! ou etes vous?" Kougami s'éloigna de la porte pour ne pas avertir Hiro de leur présence

"Ko c'est toi?" demanda Gino

"Oui ou êtes vous?"

"On a un problème, un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes armés se sont installés dans le hall près de l'escalier pour une histoire de drogue apparement c'est trop dangeureux pour nous deux d'entrer maintenant et l'escalier de derriere est bloqué, on ne peut plus passer"

"Je vois alors restaient dehors et attendait nous, ne faites rien d'imprudent comprit?"

"Bien reçu" Gino racrocha lorsque tout à coup un immense bruit fit sursauter Kougami

"Oh non ne me dites pas que c'est ça" et au moment ou il se retourna c'était evidement Sasayama qui venait de défoncer la porte maintenant grande ouverte. Non mais quel con celui-là il ne pouvait pas attendre deux secondes. Kougami se dépecha d'entrer et essaya de d'instinguer Sasayama dans la pénombre de l'appartement, aucunes lumières ne fonctionnaient, les volets étaient fermés et des déchets de toutes sortes jouchaient le sol, sacs, boites, conserves et surtout des cannettes de bières et des cartons de pizzas pas toujours terminés ce qui ralentissait grandement les recherches.

"Ko! Viens par ici!"

C'était la voix de Sasayama, elle venait d'une pièce à l'autre bout de l'appartement Ko essaya de se fraiyer un chemin parmi cette décharge pour voir ce que Sasayama avait bien put trouver de si interessant. Il arriva dans une pièce un peu plus éclairée que les autres par une sorte d'appli' accrochée au plafond et qui emettait une lumiere violette assez inquiétante et ce qui était le plus étrange c'est que cette pièce vide de tous meubles avait ses murs remplies de photos de Liza, chez elle, au bureau, dans la rue et même quelques une de ces affaires personnels comme une écharpe ou même des sous-vétements, également accrochés au mur.

"Et bah dit donc, il est totalement félé ce mec"

"Il avait une vraie obsession pour Liza"

Les deux hommes commençairent alors à chercher d'autres preuves ou même un indice qui montrerait que Hiro était toujours vivant car vu l'état de son appartement rien ne prouvait qu'il n'était pas passé de l'autre coté, aprés quelques minutes de recherches les seules choses qu'il trouvairent était encore des affaires à Liza et des objets à titre sexuels assez mal nettoyés que Sasayama avait lancé à travers la pièce par énervement et dégoût d'avoir mis la main dessus; mais le plus grave c'était qu'il avaient également trouvés des objets appartenant à Yuna comme un petit poudrier avec son nom gravé dessus et quelques photo d'elle, ce qui affirma les soupçons qu'elle avait d'être suivis par le collégue de sa soeur.

Vu que Hiro n'était pas chez lui et qu'il avait bientôt finis de fouiller l'appartement, Kougami decida d'aller dans le hall plus rassurant et d'informer Gino de leurs decouvertes, les lumières au plafond jaunes clignotaient toujours et des voix d'hommes résonnaient du rez-de-chaussez mais Ko ne s'en soucia pas, il appela Gino et commença à lui expliquer la situation.

Sasayama lui était encore dans l'appartement, il fouillait toujours lorsqu'il s'arrêta net au moment ou il entendit un bruit suspect, on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait fait tomber quelque chose dans la piece d'à côté, mais le probleme c'est que Sasayama devait être seul dans l'appart' vu que Ko était sortit pour appeler Ginoza

Il resortit le Dominator accroché à sa ceinture derrière son dos et s'avança prudemment vers la provenance du bruit, il longea le mur qui menait visiblement à une chambre encore plus sombre que les autres pièces et entra en plissant des yeux pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose.

Il avança lentement et constata que cette chambre était anormalement remplis de meubles: un grand lit, trois commodes, deux armoires, des cartons de déménagements et la chose en question qui était tombé, un vase jaune maintenant en morceau par-terre. Sasayama regarda autour de lui lorsque tout à coup deux mains puissantes le poussairent dans le dos pour le faire tomber dans les cartons, Sasayama se releva en vitesse en laissant son Dominator tombé au sol et se mis à courir aprés la silhouette qu'il avait aperçu sortir de la chambre, il rattrapa l'individu, l'empoigna par l'épaule, le retourna et lui mis un coup de poing dans la machoire qui le fit tomber à terre.

L'homme surpris de la force de l'éxecuteur sortit un couteau de sa poche ce releva et ce jetta comme un fou sur Sasayama, celui-ci tenta de lui retirer le couteau en lui attrapant le bras mais l'homme se mit à gigoter brusquement comme appeuré d'être attrapé maintenant aprés tout ses efforts et réussi à se retourner pour ce retrouver dos à dos avec Sasayama le bras avec le couteau toujours bloqué par l'éxecuteur.

Il sortit néanmoins un couteau suisse rapidement de son autre poche et de sa main libre enfonça la lame violement dans sa chair pour ce libérer.

Sasayama hurla de douleur, lâcha l'homme et s'écroula contre le mur en essayant de retirer le couteau qui lui déchirait la peau, l'inconnu le regarda quelques secondes et repartit en courant bruyamment vers la sortie.

Kougami qui avait finit de parler à Gino fut alerté par le cri de Sasayama, il sortit son Dominator et lorsqu'il s'approcha de la porte pour rentrer, l'homme qui sortait en courant le poussa violement contre la porte d'en face et repartit de plus belle, mais Ko qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot repris ses esprits et poursuivis l'individu en oubliant Sasayama.

Kougami courait derrière l'homme il tenta de le viser mais il tourna et descendit par les escalier de secours, Ko fit de même et descendit le plus rapidement possible pour le rattraper.

Après avoir descendu plusieurs étages à une vitesse fulgurante toujours suivis par l'inspecteur, l'homme arriva en bas des escalier et se jetta sur la porte blindée qui menait à dehors, mais malheureusement pour lui celle-ci était scellée et impossible à ouvrir.

"Putain de merde!"

L'homme se retourna haletant et en sueur pour ce retrouver face à face avec Kougami en haut des escaliers sur le point de viser.

"Coefficient criminel superieur à 294.C'est une mode d'exécution est le Lethal et éliminez la cible"

"Non!bande d'enfoir..."

Une détonation résonna dans la cage d'escalier en faisant trembler les marches.

Sasayama était seul dans l'appartement, il avait réussi à retirer le couteau de sa peau mais la lame avait dût toucher une veine importante vu tout le sang qui s'en découlait, il tenait sa plaie avec sa main droite couverte de sang et avec l'autre il essayait de se relever tant bien que mal avec cette horrible douleur qui lui déchirait les côtes.

"Putain d'enculé si je le retrouve je le butte ce connard!"

Sasayama s'était enfin relevé avec beaucoup de difficultés lorsqu'il entendit des pas revenir vers lui, ignorant qui cela pouvait être il se mis à chercher du regard son Dominator qui bien sûr n'était pas à proximité vu qu'il l'avait laissé tomber dans l'autre pièce.

"Merde!"

"Sasayama!"

Il se retourna et vu Kougami,haletant et visiblement très inquiet pour son éxecuteur peut-être blessé.

"ça va? t'es blessé?"

"Ou est le mec,tu...l'a..eu..?" Tout était devenu flou, la voix de Ko disparaisait petit à petit, Sasayama sentait ses forces le quitter puis le noir complet.

LENDEMAIN 9h30

Sasayama se réveilla lentement, tout était clair autour de lui, les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les volets entrouverts et une douleur atroce lui vrillait la tête et les côtes mais le plus important c'est qu'il s'était réveillé.

La seule chose dont il se souvenait c'était de l'homme qui l'avait attaqué, de la douleur et de Ko qui criait son nom puis il s'était réveillé là, à l'hopital vu la chambre ou il se trouvait, toute blanche avec un lit une armoire et des dispositifs medicaux pas trés silencieux.

Sasayama se releva légèrement en grimaçant et chercha quelque chose du regard, sûrement un coup des infirmières qui cachent tout ce qu'elles trouvent.

"Putain elles sont ou?"

Il trouva enfin son bonheur dans le premier tiroir à côté de son lit, il prit son paquet à moitié vide en attrapa une entre ses doigts,l'a mit dans sa bouche et l'alluma.

"Bordel ça fait du bien de fumer"

Sasayama était paisiblement entrain de fumer dans sa chambre lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Kougami assez énervé mais visiblement très rassuré de le voir éveiller et déjà à reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes.

Kougami continua cependant à avancer sans rien dire, la tête baissée, les sourcils froncés et s'installa sur le bord du lit.

"Tu viens juste de te réveiller et tu fume déja, t'es con ou tu le fait exprés"

Sasayama qui ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Ko et décida de jouer un peu avec lui pour voir s'il allait craquer ou non et pourquoi pas reprendre là ou ils s'étaient arrétés.

"Ah la la la j'suis jaloux t'es encore plus sexy quand t'es enervé"

"Tch,abruti"

Kougami avait la tête tournée vers la porte et ne regardait plus Sasayama, un silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Kougami se lance à tout lui dire et lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

"J'ai eu trés peur pour toi tu sais, ne refait plus jamais un truc pareil"

"Que veut tu, c'est les risques du métier"

"Toi tu vas trop loin! t'aurais dût m'appeler au lieu de jouer au héros!"

Kougami s'était mis à crier sur cette dernière phrase ce qui prit au dépourvue Sasayama

"Ok je vois"

Sasayama ce mis à sourire il venait juste de comprendre la raison du comportement de Kougami, en faite c'était une sorte de déclaration d'amour dissimilé. Kougami avait dût vraiment s'inquiéter pour Sasayama et la seule façon de lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre était de l'engeuler et de lui montrer son mécontentement face à son acte irresponsable qui aurait put les séparer pour toujours. Sasayama qui fut touché par ce comportement et ravis que Ko lui montre de l'intéret, décida de le remercier et de lui monter également qu'il l'aimait, mais à sa façon evidemment.

Sasayama se reprocha un peu de lui en essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur, il posa sa main dans ses cheveux, la fessa glisser entres ses méches rebelles ce qui créa des frissons incontrolés à Ko qui se retourna assez surpris de ce geste plein de tendresse et d'amour venant de l'exécuteur.

La main de Sasayama était maintenant posée sur la nuque de Ko, le moment était parfait, il exerça une légère pression sur celle-ci pour que Ko se rapproche de lui et ils échangerent leurs premier baiser, si on oublie celui ou Ko était endormis.

C'était la première fois que Kougami embrassait un homme, c'était une sensation très étrange différente de celle d'une femme mais comme même très agréable, le baiser était doux et Sasayama semblait avoir perdu toute sa brutalité, seule leurs lèvres se touchèrent délicatement.

Alors qu'il étaient entrain de s'embrasser et que Kougami avait les yeux fermés par le plaisir, Sasayama en profita pour plaçer sa main libre sur sa cuisse et la caressa pour mieux atteindre son objectif sans que Ko y préte attention car certe il avait réussi à détendre un peu Ko en l'embrassant mais le faire aller plus loin ne sera peut-etre pas tâche facile vu qu'il ne se laisse pas facilement toucher.

Il remonta cependant sa main le long de son pantalon en sentant sa cuisse se contractée sous ses carreses de plus en plus sensuelles et accentua la force du baiser qui devenait plus passioné qu'au début en appuyant plus fort sur sa nuque.

Après quelques secondes Sasayama rompu le baiser, il ne pouvait plus attendre il avait besoin de ce moment intime avec Ko depuis trop longtemps, il plaça sa joue contre la sienne brûlante de plaisir et lui chuchota à l'oreille

"Allonge-toi"

Sa voix était grave, légèrement dominatrice et emplis d'envie et d'impatience. Kougami n'était pas vraiment rassuré, entendre Sasayama lui dire ça lui prouvait qu'il allait le faire et même si il faisait confiance en Sasayama et en ses gestes cela ne le détendait pas totalement même si ses caresses y contribuant grandement.

Ko s'exécuta, Sasayama se leva avec difficulté sous le regard inquiet de son inspecteur, mais celui-ci lui fesa signe de ne pas y preter attention et de prendre sa place, Ko retira sa veste qui commençait à restreindre ses mouvements et s'allongea à la place de Sasayama encore chaude et qui formait un creux dans le lit d'hopital.

Ressentir la chaleur de Sasayama dans son dos était très rasurant est permis à Ko de se détendre un peu plus surtout quand on a un Sasayama chaud bouillant face à soi qui commence à se déshabiller tout en se léchant les lèvres.

Sasayama était à présent torse nu il ne lui restait que son boxer bleu nuit et ses bandages au niveau des côtes légérement teinté de rouge au centre sûrement car on ne lui avait pas changés depuis longtemps, il observa Kougami installé sur le lit blanc, il portait encore sa chemise de travail et son pantalon noir mais il paraissait plus détendu qu'au début, ses bras étaient relevés et ses yeux lui demandait de continuer.

Sasayama se plaça au dessus de lui et d'une main habile déboutonna sa chemise pour enfin voir sa sublime musculature qui vibrait au rythme de son coeur qui s'embalait, ses tétons étaient durs et son souffle devenait de plus en plus fort, à cette vision Sasayama sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps, son intimité était déjà bien éveillé et sa chaleur corporelle ne cessait de grimper en fléche.

Il commença à effleurer sa peau embrasé et dominé par des frissons, remonta sa main lentement vers un des ces boutons de chairs et le stimula en le fesant rouler entre ses doigts agiles.

Ko était sur un petit nuage, il avait chaud, ses joues le brûlait, ses vétements commençait à beaucoup le géner et tout son plaisir était concentré au niveau de son bas-ventre, bref un véritable bonheur surtout quand quelqu'un s'amuse avec vos points sensibles, mais cela cessa lorsque Sasayama retira sa main et s'occupa des vétements qui recouvrais encore le corps de Ko.

Il lui retira sa chemise et la balança à l'autre bout de la chambre ainsi que son pantalon qui subit le même sort que sa consoeur.

Ils se retrouvairent tout les deux dans la même tenue, Ko même sans vétement avait encore chaud, des frissons intenses lui parcouraient le corps et sa tête tournait inlasablement, ce moment était divin mais il le devenu deux fois plus lorsque les mains de Sasayama se remirent à frôler son ventre, elle remontairent très lentement pour apprécier chaques muscles et chaques parcelles de sa peau, et s'arretairent à nouveau sur ces tétons durcis.

Sasayama continua son occupation tout en se reprochant de Ko pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il posa ses lévres humides sur les siennes et y força le passage avec sa langue,Ko qui était plutôt novice de ce coté là ce laissa faire et au contraire acueilla avec plaisir ce nouvel invité dans sa bouche, leurs langues semblaient danser le baiser était fougeux et totalement différent du premier ce qui ne déplut pas à nos deux amoureux qui continuairent ainsi jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

Sasayama se releva, stoppa son occupation puis plaça ses mains sous les aiselles de Ko pour s'allonger délicatement sur lui sans ce faire mal, il mis sa tête dans le creux de son cou et y deposa quelques baiser. Ko sans s'en rendre compte enlaça Sasayama en prenant garde à sa blessure et écarta les jambes pour sentir sa verge gonflée contre la sienne, et alors que Sasayama était entrain de lui faire un superbe suçon il s'aperçu que Ko était entrain d'arquer son dos pour créer un frottement entre leurs deux sexes.

Cette sensation entre la frustration de ne pas pouvoir se libérer et celle du frotement était délicieuse, Sasayama resta au dessus de Ko soutenu par ses bras à admirer son inspecteur se frotter contre lui les yeux fermés, la scene était magnifique, voir bouger Ko de manière très suggestive en laissant echapper quelques gémissements était trés exitant.

Kougami qui se rendit compte que Sasayama ne bougea plus il rouvrit alors les yeux et se stoppa, il le regardait fixement avec ses yeux brillaient, sa respiration était très rapide et il ne réagissait plus puis il se mis à sourire se releva un peu et plaça sa main directement sur la verge de Ko encore recouverte par son boxer et commença à la masser énergiquement.

C'en était trop pour Kougami qui s'accrocha aux draps et balança sa tête en arriere la bouche ouverte à cause de toutes les sensations qui le submergaient tout à coup, Sasayama lui avait un grand sourire qui lui étirait le visage tout en continuant son massage jusqu'à ce que cela ne lui suffise plus et qu'il retire lentement le sous vetement qui finit balancé au sol avec le sien.

Kougami se calma puis releva lentement la tête pour voir pour la première fois Sasayama totalement nu et à vrai dire il ne l'imaginait pas vraiment comme ça, car lorsqu'on le regarde il était plutôt mince presque maigre mais sans son costume de travail il était très sexy, plutôt fin mais joliment musclé, de belles fesses et des cuisses imposantes et visiblement très puissantes, sa peau elle aussi était très belle sans imperfection, mais le plus important et le plus impressionant c'était ce qu'il avait entre les jambes!, certe Kougami n'était pas en reste mais Sasayama maintenant le battait à plat de couture, la taille, la couleur et la texture semblait parfait et réellement alléchant.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sasayama voulait tout le temps s'en servir.

Kougami était lui aussi complétement nu, le torse recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, les jambes grandes ouvertes et son sexe dressé à son maximun. Sasayama qui était à genoux entre ses jambes pris sa verge chaude en main et déja mouillé par le liquide séminal et commença de longs et lents mouvement de va-et-viens.

Sasayama avait entouré de sa main le sexe de Ko et y effectuait des gestes lents, tout en serrant pour plus de plaisir, Ko était en extase total la sensation de la main trés profesionel de son amant était véritablement trippant, son corps était comme traversé par de légéres décharges électriques, il entendait son coeur battre dans ses tempes et sa pudeur avait complétement disparu.

Sasayama qui voyait tout le bonheur de son inspecteur décida d'accélérer le mouvement et d'humidifier son gland avec sa langue, et à la seconde même ou le membre lingual de Sasayama toucha cette zone érogène de Ko, une série de gémissements pas trés masculin sortis de la gorge de Kougami.

"Oohh bordel...Mmm..tu fait quoi Sasa...aaah.."

"Chut,profite je fait que commencer mon chat"

Sasayama léchait avec plaisir le gland rougis de Ko lorsque tout à coup il avala son membre gouleusement en l'en fonçant jusqu'au fond de sa gorge pour mieux l'envelopper.

Kougami hurla litérallement d'extase, toutes ses sensations c'était trop pour un débutant comme lui qui n'y connaissait rien au sexe homosexuel. Sasayama poursuivait son activité, il augmentait la vitesse de ces mouvements, l'a frôlait avec ses dents et la suçait avec plaisir, aprés tout c'était celle de Kougami et il avait longtemps révé de cette felation qui semblait avoir un goût différent des autres qu'il avait connu, mais alors qu'il savourait ce moment, il releva la tête pour voir comment réagissait son inspecteur et vu qu'il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps, il commençait à grimacer ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus longs et aigues et ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans les draps.

A tout moment il pouvait se laisser aller puis laisser Sasayama finir la soirée tout seul comme la dernière fois, hors de question il fallait accélerer la cadence et passer aux choses sérieuses dés maintenant.

Sasayama retira lentement le sexe de sa bouche en laissant bien sa langue s'enrouler et mouiller le membre durcit de Ko qui grognait en sentant que Sasayama arrétait de lui faire du bien, il se releva et remonta au niveau de Ko pour l'embrasser chaleureusement.

Sasayama plongeant sa langue dans le bouche de Ko qui sentit le goût de son sexe enfin le goût du sexe plutôt, ce n'était pas vraiment agréable mais il finit par s'y habituer et participa au fougeux baiser que lui offrais Sasayama jusqu'a ce que le baiser se rompt.

"Hng,Sasayama j'en..peut plus" gémis Ko

"T'inquiéte pas"

Sasayama se remit sur ses genoux et commença à lever la jambe de Ko, celui-ci un peu perplexe sortit de ses réveries et releva la tête

"Tu fait quoi?"

"Quoi! tu pensait comme même pas que t'allais pas participer,un? Non,non,non aller retourne-toi et met-toi à quatre pattes je vais te faire crier mon coco" répondit Sasayama avec un petit clin d'oeil

Kougami écarquilla les yeux face à cette réponse mais il s'exécuta se retourna et se mit sur ses genoux, Sasayama encore plus exité en voyant Ko dans cette position plaqua immediatement son ventre contre son dos mouillé en déposant quelques bisous sur sa nuque.

Il passa ensuite sa main entre les cuisses de Ko pour mieux le relaxer en effectuant des mouvements de va-et-viens sur sa verge humide déja bien dur qui suivit d'une série de gémissements rauques que Ko tentait de dissimuler en serrant des dents, car déjà qu'il se trouvait bien ridicule et soumis dans cette position mais si en plus il gémissait comme tout à l'heure ce serait vraiment la honte pour un inspecteur qui avait autant de fierté que lui.

Sasayama poursuivait néanmoins sa masturbation à un rythme effréné Ko ne pouvait retenir de petits couinements et sous le plaisir se cambrait de plus en plus contre l'intimité bien tendue de Sasayama qui commençait à se frotter contre l'entrée de son amant.

Le moment était merveilleux et nos deux amoureux ne se préoccupaient même pas de savoir si quelqu'un les entendait ou si le lit allait tenir ou bien même le fait qu'il étaient dans un hôpital, le genre d'endroit plutôt triste et calme.

Tout à coup Ko grogna, arqua son dos brusquement en soulevant Sasayama et se libéra sur le lit immaculé grâce à la main svelte autour de son sexe, Sasayama sourira fier de lui en voyant Ko transpirant et tremblant sous l'effet de la jouissance qu'il venait de vivre grâce à lui, il lâcha son sexe, attrapa ses cuisses musclées pour les écarter un peu plus afin d'avoir un meilleur accés à son cercle de chair puis s'en raprocha et lui donna de légers petits coups de langue pour l'humidifier.

Ko qui était encore dans les vappes après sa libération ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper de long soupirs de plaisirs, Sasayama prit ensuite son index l'enveloppa abondemment de salive et l'introduit doucement en Ko.

Il agita son doigt pendant un moment dans la cavité chaude sous les gémissements à la fois ravis et plaintifs de Ko puis en rajouta un second pour mieux préparer l'entrée de son inspecteur afin qu'il puisse recevoir quelque chose de bien plus imposant que ces doigt par la suite, il finit par en rajouter un troisièment qui fit geindre Ko peut habitué d'avoir ce genre d'intrus en lui.

Une fois sûre que Kougami soit enfin prêt à le recevoir et terriblement impatient par l'attente que Ko lui occasionne à sa préparation, Sasayama retira ses doigts et se redressa pour se positionner de façon à le pénétrer plus facilement.

Kougami à quatre pattes sur le lit souillé par sa semence haletait, sa virilité certe moins douleureuse était toujours fièrement dressée comme pas tout à faite satisfaite.

Sasayama positionna son membre dur et très douleureux par l'attente à l'entrée de son amant et commença à pénétrer sa cavité chaude et encore serrée avec douceur pour que Ko s'habitue à cette intrusion.

Sasayama entra delicatement en lui avec un bruit de glissement humide, qui se fesait entendre car Kougami ne parvenait plus à sortir aucun sons et la chambre était devenu silencieuse.

Aprés quelques minutes et une fois entré jusqu'à la garde il s'immobilisa le temps que Ko se deserre puis s'habitue à la douleur dans sa colonne vertébrale, mais à la grande surprise de Sasayama ce fut l'inspecteur qui fit le premier mouvement pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt, evidemment cela eu pour effet de faire réagir directement l'executeur qui se mit lui également en mouvement en donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus rapides et puissants.

"Ah!...Oui..Sasayama .. Mmm!Plus fort!

La gorge de Kougami s'était délié et gémissait de nouveau sous les coups de butoirs de son amant qui exécutait avec plaisir les ordres de son inspecteur, les coups de hanches se fesait de plus en plus forts et profonds, les cuisses de Sasayama claquaient contre celles de Ko qui gémissait à chaque coups et leurs deux corps en sueur se contractaient sous l'effet du plaisir grandissant. Sasayama agrippait les fesses bombés et charnues de Ko avec ses doigts ce qui plaisait particulièrement à ce dernier qui également se cambrait pour encore plus de sensations.

"Mmm...encore...oui"

Les coups se succédèrent toujours pleins de vigeur depuis quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Sasayama ralentisse car il sentait que la libération était proche, il se retira presque en entier, s'arréta deux secondes puis s'enfonça violemment d'un coup en réussisant à toucher sa prostate.

Ko jouissait totalement, il fut prit d'un orgasme qui lui fit perdre la raison surtout que Sasayama continuait à frapper sa prostate de façon assez sauvage en s'enfonçant d'avantage et en poussant lui aussi des gémissements d'extase, aprés plusieurs coups ravageurs Ko se libéra une deuxième fois et même si la quantité était faible le plaisir lui ne l'était pas, Sasayama ne tardait pas à faire de même, il donna un dernier coup de hanche en se déversant totalement en lui et poussa un long soupir rauque de plaisir.

Ko sentit un liquide chaud étranger couler en lui mais cela avait quelque chose d'agréable et de rassurant comme lorsque l'on boit un liquide chaud quand il fait froid, au moins il était sur de faire de l'effet à Sasayama vu à quel point il s'était laissé aller avec lui.

Les deux hommes étaient à bout de souffle totalement vidés et en sueur, l'exécuteur se retira lentement sous les souffles plaintifs de Ko qui sentait cet intrus imposant si agréable à present s'en aller et ils s'allongeairent tout les deux l'un à coté de l'autre sur le lit un peu petit pour deux personnes même si on doit le feliciter de ne pas s'être écroulé ou avoir trop grinçé pendant l'acte.

Les deux hommes haletaient, leurs épaules étaient collées par l'étroitesse du lit et Sasayama avait remis la couette pour cacher leurs virilités en vérifiant au passage si ses bandage avait tenu le choc et heureusement oui.

Sasayama regardait à present le plafond trés pensif, peut-être qu'il y avait était trop fort et que Kougami lui en voulait ou bien qu'il avait découvert que les hommes ce n'était pas son truc mais tout ces doutes disparurent lorsque l'inspecteur qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant souleva son bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule en s'instalant confortablement contre lui tout en le caressant tendrement, chose très étonnante vu que Ko n'est pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments surtout lorsqu'ils sont amoureux.

Sasayama resta interdit face à son geste et ne lui dit rien avant de ce lancer à lui demander:

"Alors?" demanda timidement t'il assez nerveux de sa réponse

"Merci"

"Quoi? Pourquoi merci?" répondu l'exécuteur un peu incrédule

"Tu m'a ouvert les yeux et tu as était plus doux que ce que j'aurais imaginé,merci"

Sasayama souria maintenant rassuré et caressa doucement la chevelure encore chaude et mouillé de son inspecteur qui s'endormis dans ses bras bercé par sa respiration.

"Eh Ko réveille-toi eh!"

Une voix l'éveilla il ouvrit doucement les yeux et decouvrit Sasayama tout souriant au dessus de lui

"Réveillé princesse?"

"Euh, quel heure il est?" demanda t'il pas encore totalement éveillé

"Euh...10h23 mais va valoir que tu y aille l'infirmière va pas tarder et si elle te vois nu dans mon lit je ne pense pas que ça lui plaira vu qu'elle m'a ordonnée me reposer et à cause de toi j'ai fait tout le contraire"

"Ouais,c'est vrai"

Kougami se releva mais malheureusement pour lui les coups de reins de Sasayama avaient été trop forts pour le debutant qu'il était et c'est maintenant qu'il en récoltait les conséquences vu qu'une douleur atroce lui déchirait le postérieur et la colonne vertebrale.

"Putain c'est ta faute ça enculé!"

"Bah c'est pas ma faute si je suis trop bien equipé et pour préciser celui qui s'est fait encu..."

Mais il stoppa net sa phrase en voyant le regard d'assasin que lui lançait Ko pas décider pas entendre ses mauvaises blagues.

"Ah j'ai rien dit" repondit t'il en tournant la tête pour qu'il ne le voit pas se retenir d'éclater de rire.

"Bordel je vais dire quoi aux autres quand il vont me voir arriver en boitant" disait t'il en se frottant le bas du dos

"Tu leurs dit que t'es tomber sur le cul"

"Ah ah ah c'est tout à fait crédible comme scénario imbécile"

Kougami se releva avec difficulté, partit à la recherche de ses vétements et s'habilla en fesant abstraction de la sueur qui lui collait la peau, pendant ce temps Sasayama profitait de la vue de son inspecteur à moitié nu plié en deux par la douleur entrain d'essayer d'enviler son pantalon.

"Quel paire de fesses! j'suis trés heureux qu'elle m'apartiennent et au faite je compte sur toi pour une nouvelle visite"

"La ferme!"

Au bout de dix minutes Kougami était enfin prêt à repartir certe pas très frais mais il s'était habituer à la douleur et ne marchait plus comme un canard.

"Bon j'y vais"

Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger à regarder Sasayama encore torse nu avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se diriger vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, l'exécuteur fut surpris mais heureux que Ko prenne l'iniciative de l'embrasser et lui rendit son baiser mais plus fougeusement evidemment.

Le baiser se rompu et se finit par un léger smack d'amoureux.

"Aller habille-toi aussi" lui proposa Kougami

"Tu veut pas que les autres voyent le corps de ton homme oh comme c'est mignon"

"Tch"

Kougami sortit de la chambre en laissant Sasayama se rahabiller seul, aprés tout il pouvait bien se débrouiller vu qu'il avait bien réussi à déshabiller Ko entiérement alors qu'il était blessé et puis de tout manière Kougami avait trop mal au dos pour l'aider à quoi que ce soit.

Au bas de la porte de sa chambre, il regarda de chaque coté pour voir si personne n'était dans les couloirs et partit en direction de la sortie pour entamé une nouvelle journée de travail avec la satisfaction d'avoir arrêté hier un meurtier et d'avoir commencé la journée de façon peu ordinaire.

L'hôpital était resté silencieux et aucuns bruits n'était venu le perturber de la journée enfin pas tout à fait à cause de la visite de Kougami à son collégue blessé.


End file.
